


Sweet Things

by MalChilling



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew has no words, Cass Spear - Freeform, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cute Neil Josten, Drake Spear is his own warning, M/M, Mentioned Drake Spear, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, None - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Sorry guys, These are only mentioned nothing happens, it gets a little kinky at the end, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: Neil is wearing Andrew’s Fox sweatshirt, because at this point they have given up on separating their clothing, and he looks like a cliche baker from a children’s cartoon. He has flour smeared on his cheek and some in his hair, making it look like a snowstorm on a sea of red.There’s chocolate sauce smeared on the frilly white and pink apron he vaguely remembers to recall as Nicky’s and a small bashful smile on his face.The kitchen isn’t better off, there’s chocolate chips spilled on the counter and a broken egg laying sadly on the floor. Everything else is covered in flour or cocoa powder.“You’re early.” Neil breathes out, wide blue eyes slightly disappointed.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhh. this is... yeahhhh.
> 
> Link for candles: 
> 
> https://www.littleobsessed.com/fox-cake-candles-set-of-8/?gclid=CjwKCAjwzIH7BRAbEiwAoDxxTjS4mUXMF94nzQp0GE7zU7u_6fb4k3O9oaPEY54Eu7WSQGCMBQfzehoCxdwQAvD_BwE

Andrew didn't always like sweets. In fact, as a child just one small dessert would make him nauseous enough to not eat anything for a good long while, much to the annoyance of his foster parents. 

But it didn't matter to him, not when one of the men in a group home he didn't even remember thought that bribes in candy form were enough to barter for his silence. 

It wasn’t until Cass Spear took him in that he gained appreciation for them. When she baked cookies for him the first night he stayed at her house. When she made him cake from scratch just because he was doing well in school. 

It was different with her. It made him feel like a real boy, as pathetic as it sounds. Because when he stomached the cloying creations that stuck to his stomach and tongue, he could pretend that she was not a hallucination. That she was real. 

That she wanted to be his mom. 

Eventually he got used to dessert after dinner, finding himself looking forward to seeing whatever she’d cooked up this time. She’d smile at him indulgently, watching as he bit into syrupy goodness and running a hand through his hair. 

Then Drake. 

Drake who wrinkled his nose whenever his mom baked anything. He hated sweets, too much of a health fanatic, and he always made Andrew brush his teeth in front of him after dessert. 

Cass thought it was sweet, seeing it as brotherly concern, and not for what it was. 

It didn't stop Andrew from having an extra helping now and again, if it delayed the inevitable. 

Afterwards, once he was in juvie, he traded cigarettes for candy or candy for cigarettes. It surprised him that he still had an affection for the cavity causes, but he didn't let himself think about it. Didn't let himself think about the fact that whenever he popped a lollipop into his mouth, it was like he could feel Cass’ hands on his hair. 

Aaron didn't care for sweets, so that turned into another thing people used to tell them apart. It was annoying. At least he didn't have to worry about anyone taking his stash. Not that they would try anyway. 

Neil wrinkled his nose at the ice cream from Sweetie’s, and Andrew laughed, saying something that was sure to be pure asshole, but Neil didn't care, shrugging and being infuriating. 

“I don't like sweets.” 

So Neil doesn't like sweets. He’s crazy about fruit, but he won't go near sweets or a vegetable if you paid him. He’ll spend hours at a grocery store picking out the most perfect plums and oranges- _Tangerines_ a voice that sounds too much like Neil corrects in his head- but if you so much as offered him some skittles, he’d glare you’d offended his dead mother. 

All this, is why Andrew can’t put together the sight in front of him. 

Neil is wearing Andrew’s Fox sweatshirt, because at this point they have given up on separating their clothing, and he looks like a cliche baker from a children’s cartoon. He has flour smeared on his cheek and some in his hair, making it look like a snowstorm on a sea of red. 

There’s chocolate sauce smeared on the frilly white and pink apron he vaguely remembers to recall as Nicky’s and a small bashful smile on his face.

The kitchen isn’t better off, there’s chocolate chips spilled on the counter and a broken egg laying sadly on the floor. Everything else is covered in flour or cocoa powder. 

“You’re early.” Neil breathes out, wide blue eyes slightly disappointed. 

“Yeah.” Andrew coughs, so he can get himself together “Class got canceled because of the rain when I was halfway there.” 

That had been annoying, but now he thinks it was a sign from a higher power telling him to go home before his dorm burned down. Well, if he believed in higher powers. 

Neil nods awkwardly. 

“Well, you should take a bath before you get sick.” Neil motions awkwardly down the hall. 

“Yes.” Andrew says, because what else is he supposed to say? And walks out. 

When he comes out, dressed in blue pajama pants and black T-shirt, and no longer freezing with a towel slung over his shoulders, the kitchen is clean and Neil has ditched the apron and erased all traces of flour from his person. He still looks sheepish as he watches Andrew walk into the kitchen. He spares a look at the counter and Andrew follows his gaze until it falls on a chocolate cake he guesses was the source for Neil’s adventure today. 

It’s slightly lumpy, so a bit sad looking, and out of the round pan he didn't know they owned and on a black wire cooling rack they definitely didn't own before today. It smells heavenly. 

“Sorry,” Neil mutters, and Andrew looks back at him with a question on his face. “You weren’t supposed to be here so early, now it's not a surprise.” 

“A surprise?” 

“Yeah, for your birthday.” 

At this Andrew can’t help the slight surprise that flashes across his features. If it were anyone else they may have missed it, or thought nothing of it. But Neil wasn’t just anyone. He raises a brow and stares incredulously for a minute before drawing a deep patient breath. 

“Andrew, please tell me you didn't forget your birthday.” 

He wonders if this is why Aaron texted him. 

“Andrew?” 

Instead of answering, Andrew walks over to the cake and inspects it. Neil doesn't poke at him anymore, sighing but following him to where the cake is. 

“I was going to decorate it.” Neil says, motioning to a packet of frosting tubes, orange and black already out the package and laying on the counter with intent of making it look like Halloween instead of a birthday. “But the recipe said to wait until it cooled down or that the frosting would melt.” 

Andrew still doesn't know what to say. Because Neil read a recipe to bake him a cake. 

“Sorry.” Neil says again, a small shrug added in for extra apology. 

“It’s fine.” Andrew mutters, keeping his gaze directly on the cake. 

“Happy birthday?” Neil tries again. He can tell from the tone that Neil is overthinking himself into a corner again so he gathers himself up. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew says, and Neil goes breathless like always. Andrew wonders if he'll ever get used to it. He kind of hopes not. 

“Yes.” Neil breaths. 

Andrew boxes him in against the counter, watching as Neil tucks his hands behind his back and leans forward slightly. Andrew keeps one hand on the counter, bare arm brushing against Neil’s sleeve, and the other tilting Neil’s face. He leans forward brushing their lips together before kissing him properly, deepening it and tasting faint chocolate. 

The fact that Neil taste tested the cake to make sure it was good tugs at him. He tastes so sweet, Andrew wonders if he can formulate a proposal to make Neil sweets everyday. 

He pulls away, Neil chasing slightly before opening his eyes, a cloudy look about him. 

“Thank you.” He finally says, because he’s not as emotionally stunted as people think he is. Neil smiles slightly before it blows into a full out grin and Andrew rolls his eyes and leans forward again, slowly so Neil can say no, but he doesn’t. Instead letting out a small gasp against his lips when Andrew presses closer. 

“Wait.” Neil suddenly says, and Andrew backs off. Not quite jumping away, but pretty close. “The cake.” He says, like it's the most important thing in the world. 

“Thought you said it needed to cool down?” Andrew asks. 

“Yeah, but…” Neil blushes, and lowers his gaze to the floor where the sad egg used to lay. “You can have some if you want.” 

Andrew realizes that Neil  _ wants  _ him to eat the cake. It makes sense, seeing as he probably almost killed himself making it seeing as he’s never baked anything before. When would he bake between running from the mafia and fleeing another country?

“Yeah, okay.” Andrew nods “I’ll have some.” 

Neil turns a brighter shade of pink before turning and reaching for a knife -Andrew only a slight bit worried he hadn’t noticed it-, and stabs the cake. Andrew jerks back slightly in surprise, watching as Neil cuts out a huge chunk of cake in the most aggressive way possible before depositing it on a plate and turning to present it proudly. 

“Here.” 

Andrew nods, a bit wary but accepting the plate and fork and cutting into it a lot more gently than Neil had. Neil frets as he brings the small piece up to his mouth, eyes darting from the fork to Andrew’s mouth so fast he might as well see through to a parallel universe until Andrew finally eats it. 

It's… surprisingly good given that it's Neil’s first time, and he swallows while watching Neil await his judgment. 

“It's good.” Andrew says, and Neil’s shoulder’s slump down like the weight off the world has finally been taken off his shoulders. Something he hasn’t seen since Riko killed himself. Apparently. 

“Good.” Neil smiles. “Maybe I’ll have some too. A small piece.” Neil turns, not seeing Andrew’s slightly amused smile, and stabbing out a small piece about three bite sizes big and putting it into another plate. 

They stand there eating the cake before moving to the living room, Neil only eating a bit before abandoning it and depositing it into Andrew’s plate, who’s almost done with his own. 

It's when he’s done that Neil curses, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box and runs toward the cake, stealing Andrew’s plate but leaving the mug of coffee. He comes back with another chunk and Andrew doesn’t know if he can keep eating. Yes, probably he can. 

“You don’t have to eat it, I know it's late, but I forgot the candles so it's not a birthday cake yet.” Neil says as he sits down. 

Andrew nods in perfect understanding and Neil stabs a candle into the cake. Andrew sees a fox shaped cute little thing he has a hard time despising and watches only a bit satisfied as Neil sets it aflame. Neil pushes the cake toward him, and Andrew leans forward to see a small orange smiley face drawn on to the cake slice with frosting. 

“Aren’t you going to sing happy birthday?” Andrew asks, mostly to mess with Neil, but Neil -because he’s Neil- takes it as a challenge, and sings it. 

_ Happy Birthday, Dear Asshole _ was his favorite part. 

He doesn’t make a wish when he blows out the candle, because he can’t think of anything he wants when Neil sits across from him with the most annoying grin on his face. 

If he pulls the chocolate sauce out of the fridge so he can ruin Neil and Neil’s sheets when he licks it off from the baker’s body, well he didn’t really have to wish for that, did he? 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me of any mistakes or if i missed a tag.


End file.
